Gaming machines have been developed having various features to capture and maintain player interest. Some features are directed to increasing or providing the player with the opportunity to win larger sums of money. For example, gaming machines may include second chance games that provide a player with additional opportunities to obtain a winning outcome. Alternatively, gaming machines may be tied into progressive gaming systems that award large progressive jackpots.
In addition to providing players with more opportunities to obtain a winning outcome or win a large sum of money, gaming machines have increased the number of features and grown in sophistication in order to increase player participation or interest in a game. For example, the mechanical reels of traditional gaming machines have been replaced with video depictions of spinning reels. These video gaming machines provide a richer gaming experience for players by including graphics or animation as part of the game. However, overly complex video displays on a gaming machine may turn off player participation because players become frustrated with the game or are unwilling to learn or decipher all the information provided on the video display. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for slot machine variants that provide a player with enhanced excitement.